finalfrontier_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Songbird
Songbird is the first opening theme for Final Frontier,and it is sung by Ranka Lee. It is also featured as track 1 on Cosmic Cuune. TV Size Lyrics: Japanese: Watashi no koe ga kikoemasuka Anata he todoitemasuka Chiisa na neiro kotoba no hibiki ga Yasashiku te ni te wo totte Nagarete iku you ni tokeatte Sotto mezameru Natsukashikute ureshii nakitai you na kimochi Kono koe wa doko kara yatte kuru no Watashi no kokoro no oku fukai tokoro kara Dare ka ni tsutaetai omoi ga umarete Harukana tooku kara harukana tabi wo shite Massugu sono omoi wo tsutaeru tame ni Afureru kimochi English: Can you hear my voice? Does it reach you? The echo of my words from my small-timbred voice Gently leading you by the hand Like we're flowing together, we understand each other And softly wake up. The nostalgic, happy feeling of wanting to cry Where does this voice come from? From the inside of my heart, that deep place The thoughts I want to convey to someone are born From a faraway distance, they journey far To convey those thoughts straightforwardly Overflowing feelings Full Lyrics: Japanese: Watashi no koe ga kikoemasuka Anata he todoitemasuka Chiisa na neiro kotoba no hibiki ga Yasashiku te ni te wo totte Nagarete iku you ni tokeatte Sotto mezameru Natsukashikute ureshii nakitai you na kimochi Kono koe wa doko kara yatte kuru no Watashi no kokoro no oku fukai tokoro kara Dare ka ni tsutaetai omoi ga umarete Harukana tooku kara harukana tabi wo shite Massugu sono omoi wo tsutaeru tame ni Afureru kimochi Watashi no koe ga kikoemasuka Anata he todoitemasuka Ame no shizuku no hitoshizuku no you ni Anata no kanashiku tsurai kokoro ni fureta toki Soko kara nani ka ga kawaru Eien no you na toki ga ugoki da su no Watashi mo kono koe ni ochite yuku wa Konna ni mo atsui mono ga aru nante Anata he tsutaetai omoi ga afurete Kimochi ni makikomarete soto he osareteku Anata wo ima sugu ni mo Gyutto gyutto dakishimetai no Kowai hodo tsuyoku nareru kore ga ai nano Mawari juu no subete ga kagayaite mieru wa Subete ga ikiteru Lalalala Kirameku hikari ga furisosoide kuru Kore ga ai na no ne Karadajuu ga yorokobi de michiteiku Kore mo ai na no ne Lalalala Watashi no kono koe ga wakarimasuka Konna ni mo shinjirareru mono ga aru Anata he tsutaetai omoi ga afurete Namida ni makikomare soto he osareteku Yumemitai Anata wo ima sugu dakishimetai no Koko he kite hoshii sugu ni sugu ni sugu ni Lalalala Subete wo ima sugu dakishimetai no Nan ni mo iranai kara tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku Subete wo dakishimetai Sore ga watashi no negai English: Can you hear my voice? Does it reach you? The echo of my words from my small-timbred voice Gently leading you by the hand Like we're flowing together, we understand each other And softly wake up. The nostalgic, happy feeling of wanting to cry Where does this voice come from? From the inside of my heart, that deep place The thoughts I want to convey to someone are born From a faraway distance, they journey far To convey those thoughts straightforwardly Overflowing feelings Can you hear my voice? Does it reach you? Like a single drop of rain When it touches your sad, bitter heart From then, something changes Does a time that's like eternity start to move? I fall into my voice as well In this way, something like warmth is here The thoughts I want to convey to you Are swallowed up in overflowing feelings, pushed to the outside Right now, I want to hold you tightly, so tightly More than frightening, being able to become strong: is this love? Everything around me seems to be sparkling Everything is living Lalalala Sparkling light is incessantly raining down This is love, isn't it? My entire body is filling up with joy This is love too, isn't it? Lalalala Do you understand my voice? In this way too, there are things to believe in The thoughts I want to convey to you Are swallowed up in overflowing tears, pushed toward the outside Like a dream I want to hold you right now I want you to come here right away, right away, right away Lalalala I want to hold everything right now Since I don't need anything strongly, strongly, strongly I want to hold everything That's my wish